According to description in the International Spectrum White Paper released by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), there are more unlicensed spectrum resources that are not licensed by the Commission than spectrum resources licensed by the foregoing Commission. Generally, Long Term Evolution (LTE) devices are configured to use the foregoing licensed spectrum. For an increasing bandwidth requirement of LTE devices, bandwidth of the licensed spectrum resources is relatively limited, and therefore, is difficult to meet a bandwidth requirement of the LTE devices for a mobile service.